The Beginning of a Beautiful ? : Nikki and Nora
by pprbckwrtr
Summary: This my take on how Nikki and Nora met.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters are most certainly not mine. Just borrowing them for fun, not profit.

A/N: If you're looking for a heavy case fic you'll be disappointed--you know I just can't do that.

But I hope you enjoy anyway.

* * *

_Well this could have gone a lot better_, Nikki thought to herself. She had received a very reliable tip from Darius that drugs were being sold out of 'Big Daddy's Bar', she had received the okay from her lieutenant to go in and attempt a buy and she had even gotten a face to face meeting with the bar owner.

Unfortunately the smooth sailing ended upon entering the owner's office and finding a gun pointed at her. "Whoa. Is there a problem?" she asked innocently.

"Only when cops come in here trying to make trouble," Louis Masters answered.

"A cop? Look maybe I got some bad information I was just trying to score."

"Oh is that all. Well then please sit down," Masters smiled as he pointed to the chair across from his desk.

Nikki looked around before hesitantly moving toward the chair. With Masters holding a gun and three other large men in the office she had no choice, hopefully she'd be able to talk her way out of this mess. "Mr. Masters, I'm sorry if I have offended you." As soon as she sat down another man quickly moved behind her and forced her hands behind the chair. "This really isn't necessary, I'm no cop," Nikki pleaded as a third man grabbed a roll of duct tape from the desk and moved to secure her wrists, then knelt before her and secured her ankles.

Masters moved from behind the desk to stand in front of her. Leaning in close he whispered, "We'll just see about that." He straightened when the office door opened. "Glad you are here Lo, I have a job for you."

"Oooh, you know how I love my work." Nikki was slightly surprised to hear a female voice answer. She felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder and tried to suppress a flinch while the hand brushed forward along her arm as the woman moved around her. "What do we have here?"

"She's a cop but, of course, she denies it."

"Don't they all," the woman answered as she straddled Nikki's lap. "Are you a cop?" she asked quietly as she ran a finger along Nikki's jawline.

Nikki tried to stay calm as she stared at the woman sitting on her lap. "No," she answered definitively.

"Okay good enough for me," the woman answered with a chuckle.

Nikki heard Masters laugh as he moved back behind his desk. "So what do you think Lo?"

"I think we should give her what she came here for."

Nikki swallowed hard as she took in what the meant. "I'm not a fucking cop," she said forcefully but grimaced when she heard the quiver in her voice.

"If you were actually here for a buy then you should be happy to get this one for free." The woman held out her hand. "D, what have you got?" Nikki watched as a tall black man stepped forward and reached into his jacket to pull out a syringe.

Nikki was just about to protest again when the woman leaned in to brush her lips across Nikki's ear. "Trust me and don't get me killed." Then she felt the needle jab into her arm. As the woman rose off her lap Nikki waited for the drugs to take effect, and waited, but the effects never came. She looked up to see a set a nervous green eyes studying her when she realized that this woman had just saved her life and she needed to go along with the act. She began to flutter her eyes as her head lolled back and then she let it fall forward as she 'passed out'.

"Damn Lola, what the hell did you give her?" Masters asked.

"I guess they don't make cops like they used to," was the reply.

"Fine, let her sleep it off and we'll deal with her later." Nikki felt some tape being spread across her mouth and then she listened as the room seemed to clear. She waited until she was certain she was alone before she lifted her head and took an inventory of her surroundings. She could hear the loud music coming from the bar so she knew no one would hear her even if she could make some noise. She tried tugging on her bound limbs but they were taped tight, not wanting to see who would come back for her she started to rub the tape along the back of the chair.

**

It was about an hour later when Nikki finally heard the door open, unfortunately she hadn't even made a dent in the tape around her wrists. "So Masters has decided that he doesn't care if you are a cop or not," the woman began as she moved in front of the chair. "I get to kill you."

Nikki shook her head and tried to protest through the tape covering her mouth as she saw the woman pull a knife out of her pocket. _Oh God, she wouldn't save me just to kill me now, would she?_

"Three months..." Lola grumbled as she bent down and cut the tape binding Nikki's legs. "Down the fucking drain." Her rant was cut off when the door opened again. "What the hell are you doing in here?" she demanded as she rose to her feet.

"Louie wants her to OD, I mixed up a sure-fire cocktail." Nikki turned her head and watched as the man moved into the room.

"Fine," Lola said as she moved forward and grabbed the syringe out of his hand. "Thanks, you can go now."

"No."

"No?" Nikki watched as the shorter woman went toe to toe with the imposing man.

"My brother may trust you but I don't. Ever since you and your buddy showed up I've had a bad vibe."

Lola clenched her jaw. "You want to watch? Fine." She turned toward Nikki, took a deep breath and clenched the syringe tightly in her fist. "I'll need someone to dump the body." Then she swung her arm back forcefully and embedded the needle in the man's neck. As he fell to the ground Lola pulled a phone out of her pocket and moved behind Nikki. "Dan, we're blown," she said into the phone as she cut the tape around Nikki's wrists.

Nikki reached up to remove the tape covering her mouth. "Who are you?"

Lola ignored her as she moved to the man and laid her fingers to his neck. "Because Skippy didn't trust me to do the job, I had to take him out," she said into her phone. "What would you have had me do? Just meet us at the end of the alley like we planned." She snapped her phone shut and turned back to the detective. "When we leave the office move left, there's a door at the end of the hall that leads to the alley. I'll go first to make sure no one is watching the door, when you hit the alley move right, there's a car waiting."

"Who are you?" Nikki asked. She was again ignored as Lola opened the door and scanned the hallway.

The two women silently made their way out of the building, down the alley and into the car without being stopped. Nikki immediately recognized the driver as the man who had given Lola the fake syringe. As they pulled away from the curb she finally spoke. "Someone want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Dan turned slightly to look at her. "I'm Detective Harney, SCU. The really pissed one here is Detective Delaney."

"Three months Dan," Nora exclaimed from the passenger seat.

"I know that Nora."

"SCU?" Nikki questioned quietly. She sank back into her seat as she realized exactly what she had walked into.

The drive back to the station was brutally quiet and Dan had barely parked before Nora was out of the car. Nikki hesitated before following the other detectives into their building, not quite sure the reaction she would receive after ruining their operation.

* * *

A/N2: This is basically done so barring and weirdness it should get posted pretty quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Nikki had worked up the courage to step inside the station house Nora and Dan were already deep into a very heated conversation in their lieutenant's office. Most of the other officers were watching the scene and when a few heads turned in her direction Nikki decided to try and hover in the background as inconspicuously as possible. She looked around the room sadly, the Special Crimes Unit, this is where she wanted to be and she was pretty sure she'd just shot any chance she may have had of making it all to hell.

*

"I realize that Dan, but it's not like I had a choice," Nora yelled at her partner as she sank into a chair. "Sorry, Lieutenant."

"I understand tempers are short," Lieutenant Park said. "And you did the right thing Delaney. I just don't understand why the detective was there in the first place. We cleared our operation with Lieutenant Simms he shouldn't have allowed her to go in."

"We don't know that he did," Dan added. We didn't really ask her much, we were just focused on getting out of there."

"You think she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"Maybe trying to make an impression, a name for herself. I don't know."

The lieutenant considered Dan's statement. "Hopefully that's all, I'd hate to think this operation was blown on purpose. Considering all the work put into it, especially by you two."

"I don't see how we'll get close to Masters again, he keeps a tight inner circle. It took us the first month and a half for him to let us at his table," Dan admitted. "And if we didn't have the lab guys supply us with the fake drugs I think he would have killed us as soon as talk to us."

"Yeah, switching those out was nearly impossible," Nora added. She decided to omit the couple of times they were unable to make the switch.

The lieutenant leaned back in his chair and dug the heels of his palms into his eyes while he considered their next move. "We aren't going to figure this out tonight, so you two go home and I'll sort things out," he ordered.

"What about her?" Dan asked as he hooked his thumb in Nikki's direction.

The lieutenant looked out into the bullpen and spotted the detective trying to blend into the background. "She's one of the things I'll sort. Just go home and try to relax."

"Easier said than done," Nora said as she stood. "Thanks Lieutenant," she added as she left the office.

"She going to be okay?" he asked Dan before the detective followed after his partner.

"Sure. By tomorrow we'll be back to normal." The two men nodded but they both knew that statement was more wishful thinking than fact. Coming out from an undercover operation, especially an extended one, was never a 'flip the switch' situation.

Dan caught up with his partner as they headed out of the station. "I'm sorry about your operation," Nikki apologized as the two approached. "Had you informed narcotics we could have avoided this mess," she added as they brushed past her.

The statement brought Nora up short as she spun on her heels to face the other woman. She pursed her lips as she brought her hand up between them clenching and unclenching her fist a few times before she gave up her effort to form words. "Ugh," was all she managed as she spun back around and trudged down the hallway.

"The lieutenant would like to see you," Dan said in a calm voice. "Oh and just so you know, Lieutenant Simms knew about our operation so next time get the facts before you try to pass the buck."

Nikki stared after him as he went rushing out after his partner. _Well that makes absolutely no sense_, she thought to herself as she turned to find Lieutenant Park standing in the doorway of his office, presumably waiting for his chance to rip her a new one.

****

Nora stepped into her apartment and was immediately met by a growling dog. "Knock it off Mister, it's just me." After a short bark the dog wandered off. "Stupid mutt," Nora grumbled as she stepped into the living room. The sight that greeted her did nothing to improve her mood; pizza boxes and beer bottles littered the kitchen counter and the coffee table while her house-sitter lounged comfortably on the couch. "For fuck sake Bobby, have you done anything around here?"

The younger man snapped awake and jumped to his feet. "Shit Nora, you scared me." He ran his hands over his face as he took a quick scan of his mess. "Sorry, but I didn't think you'd be back yet. Is the operation over already?"

"Yeah it's fucking over," she mumbled as she moved into the kitchen. "There better be beer in here."

Bobby grabbed a handful of empties off the table to deposit in the trash as he followed his sister. "What happened?"

Nora had her bottle half empty before she turned to answer him, not bothering to close the fridge. "Detective from narcotics went in to make a buy, she got made and Masters told me to kill her." She finished her beer and reached in for another before she closed the door and moved into the other room, sinking her exhausted body into the couch.

"Which you didn't do?" Bobby flinched at the look his sister shot at him. "Sorry, stupid question," he murmured as he sat in the recliner.

"Dan and I had it worked out to get her out of there but Masters's brother didn't trust me on my own so I had to take him out."

"Did you kill him?"

"I don't know, he was alive when we left." At Bobby's questioning stare Nora continued. "I jabbed a syringe into his neck but I didn't depress it all the way."

"I'm sorry Nora, I know this could have been a big one."

"Yeah," she sighed as she took a long draw on her bottle. "I'm sorry I missed your graduation. And mama and daddy's anniversary party."

"Oh you didn't miss much except uncle Benny getting drunk and dropping the cake."

Nora gave a snort and wiped her mouth. "At which one?" The look on her brother's face had her laughing for the first time in a long while. "Thanks Bobby, I needed that."

"No problem sis, I'm glad our uncle's alcoholism could lighten your mood."

"Hey if you can't laugh at family who can you laugh at? So now that you are a full fledged member of the NOPD have you gotten your assignment?"

"I got the mounted division."

"Hey, that's great little brother. Congratulations."

"Thanks. And thanks for the jacket you left with mama. It's perfect."

"You're welcome. Now that you're actually earning a living you need to at least look the part." Nora finished her beer and stood. "I'm beat, see ya in the morning," she said as she headed to her room.

"Night sis."


	3. Chapter 3

Nikki walked hesitantly toward the blonde sitting in the corner, her steps faltered slightly when uninviting green eyes lifted to meet her own. The detective took a deep breath and continued to the table. "I stopped across the street and your partner told me I might find you here."

"He's very helpful that way," Nora kept her eyes on her breakfast as she replied.

Not waiting for an invitation Nikki sat down. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah well I guess it's our own fault for not getting your blessing to do our damn job," Nora began angrily. "Oh wait, we did."

"I'm sorry about that too. Actually that's why I came today," Nikki paused, she continued when the other detective finally made eye contact. "I had no idea there was an operation under way. I went to Lieutenant Simms with my tip and he okayed me going in."

"He knew we were there," Nora informed her.

"I know that now. Believe me, I had a long talk with your lieutenant last night."

Having been on the receiving end of more than one of those long talks Nora decided she would cut the other woman a break, she probably couldn't add much anyway. "Apology accepted," she said through a forced smile. Her focus returned to her food hoping the other detective would take the hint. She didn't. "Something else?" Nora asked irritably.

"Wow, your partner was right. You are a tough nut to crack."

Nora set her jaw as she looked up. "Look, Detective..."

"Beaumont," Nikki supplied.

Nora shook her head as the name registered. "Of course," she muttered. "What is it you want from me?"

"Just a little interdepartmental cooperation." Nikki smiled as the waitress approached the table. "I'll just have some coffee please. Put it on her tab." After filling her mug the waitress walked away and Nikki turned her attention back to Nora. "Look, Simms knew you were undercover and he okayed me anyway. Plus I shouldn't have been made as quickly as I was, I'm good at what I do."

Nora's lip twitched at Nikki's forwardness but she tried to keep the smile off her face. "So you think he sent you in to mess us up?"

"I don't know. He could have been trying to steal your collar and someone else outed me but I do know that something isn't right."

"So what do you want to do about it?"

"Your operation got fucked and I was used to do it, I figured we could work this out together."

Nora studied the determined woman sitting across from her. She really should hate this woman but there was something there that she trusted. And Nora survived her career by going on her instincts. "I'll probably regret this, but I'll run it past my lieutenant," she finally relented.

"Trust me you won't," she promised as she took a sip of her coffee. "Regret it I mean." She took a quick look over her shoulder, "when I found out you were here I called my informant for a meeting, he should be here soon."

Nora shook her head, she didn't like surprise visits with informants she didn't know. "How do you know he didn't out you?"

"I trust him."

"Oh well, okay then," Nora responded sarcastically before she went back to her breakfast.

The two women sat in silence until Nikki spoke again. "I wanted to thank you too, for blowing your cover for me."

"Yeah well what was I..." Nora cut off her statement as a man's approach caught her eye. "Shit."

Nikki looked over her shoulder. "Don't worry, that's just Darius."

"Your informant?"

Nikki turned back and nodded.

"Well well, Lola from Nola," Darius said as he came up to the table.

"Darius," Nora returned, she had seen him more than once at 'Big Daddy's'.

"Girl, you are good. I must admit I had no idea," he said as he slid in next to Nikki.

"That's kinda the point."

"Darius, this is actually Detective Nora Delaney," Nikki introduced.

"The pleasure is all mine," he said as he reached across the table. Nora took a breath as she met his hand with a firm shake. "I have to tell you that Masters is right pissed off. Not only were you a cop but you almost killed his brother."

"So Skippy pulled through huh?" Nora asked.

"Oh yeah. He's pretty pissed too." Darius informed them. "And it's not like he was too fond of you before."

Nikki turned to him. "Wait. You told me the brother's name was Johnny?" she asked, slightly confused.

"It is," Nora said. "But he calls himself Long John. I think he likes to think of himself as a pirate since he has a boat on the lake. But when he introduces himself he gives a little wiggle of his eyebrows. He's a pig."

"So you thought you'd get on his good side by calling him Skippy?" Nikki deduced.

"Hey, wasn't his good side I was working on. Besides his brother thought it was funny, earned me some points there."

"Well lucky for you Louis knows his brother is an idiot," Darius informed her. "But unlucky for you he is still his brother and you tried to kill him."

Nora gave a shrug. "Well this has been fun but I gotta get back to work," she said as she stood from the table. "And Beaumont for my unlucky decision you can spring for my breakfast."

Darius watched her go before turning back to Nikki, "what did that mean?"

"I told you I got made. She probably saved my life by taking out the brother."

Darius nodded. "She's okay in my book then."

Nikki grinned. "I'll be sure to let her know."

"Well I haven't been able to find out too much about who might have outed you but I'll keep digging."

"Just be careful..." Nikki's plea was cut short by the sound of gunfire. She pushed Darius out of the booth and rushed to the front of the restaurant. As she came to the doorway she saw Nora crouched behind a car as a black SUV drove past firing shots in her direction. As the car passed she joined Nora and they ran into the street and fired at the retreating vehicle.

"Still trust him," Nora admonished as she turned and rushed to the car. "My car," she exclaimed as she took in her beloved El Camino. The driver's side was riddled with bullet holes, the windows were shattered and the windshield was a web of cracks.

"Yes," Nikki answered.. "I trust him with my life."

Before Nora could say anything Dan pulled to a stop next to her, she immediately climbed into the car and the two sped off leaving Nikki standing in the street.

Within seconds Nora was able to spot the speeding SUV, luckily the traffic had slowed its progress.

"There, a block ahead."

Dan hit the lights and siren, and while it did clear the path in front of them it also alerted the SUV to their presence. The chase lasted a few blocks until finally the SUV darted down an alleyway, Dan was able to close the gap between the two cars until the SUV exited the other end of the alley and a delivery truck pulled in front of the detectives, effectively ending the chase.

"Dammit!" Nora yelled as she slammed her fists against the dashboard.

Dan called the car description into dispatch and hoped that another unit would be able to pick up the vehicle. "So you think Masters is a little upset?"

"That would be my guess," Nora agreed. She flinched slightly when Dan's hand came up to wipe against her temple.

"You're bleeding," he told her.

She pulled down the visor so she could inspect the damage. "Probably just got hit by some glass."

"We should get it checked out," he said as he pulled into the street.

Nora pulled a few napkins out of the glove-box to clean up the blood. "It's not bad, let's just get back to the station and figure out our next move."

Dan sighed but knew better than to argue. "About that, I saw that Beaumont found you."

"Yeah. Thanks by the way, you couldn't just deal with her on your own."

"She wanted to talk to you. You're the one who saved her life, I just drove the car."

"I didn't..." Nora cut off her protest. "So what do you think about her theory?"

"My only problem is that if Simms is dirty then why not out our investigation three months ago. It doesn't make sense."

"So you think that he sent her in hoping to get a part of our collar?" Nora asked, although she didn't actually believe this theory.

"Possible. Lieutenant Park had a morning meeting with Simms so until we hear his side we only have her word that he did anything."

"Wait, so you think maybe Beaumont is the one that's dirty?"

"Makes just as much sense."

Nora was quiet as she contemplated Dan's idea. "I suppose she could have been helping Masters but she was taking a pretty big risk. I mean, if I wasn't a cop she'd be dead."

"Unless she and Masters had something worked out. I don't know Nora, all I do know is someone screwed up this investigation and I don't think it was for any part of the glory. Someone is on Masters's payroll."

Nora sighed and let her head fall back against the seat. "Okay, so I know it wasn't me and I'm pretty sure it wasn't you..."

"Gee thanks."

"I'm also fairly certain that the lieutenant is clean, I really don't see him doing anything wrong."

"I agree. Between the three of us we will figure it out but I don't think we should widen the circle any wider."

"Beaumont is going to want in. She was pretty pissed that someone set her up to get killed."

"You're assuming she wasn't lying to you," Dan argued.

Nora nodded, "if she was then she's the best I've seen. And we all know how tough a nut I am."

Dan chuckled. "Sorry, she wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"Right," Nora frowned. "I just don't know how to play her. If we push her out and she's clean she's going to get in the way."

"But if she's dirty she'll get suspicious." Dan sighed as he pulled up in front of the station. "We'll let the lieutenant make the call, that's why he gets the big bucks."

Nora nodded as the two exited the car and walked into the station, their pace slowed as they approached Lieutenant Park's office. "Guess he's made his decision," Nora said quietly as they saw the brunette detective already there. 


	4. Chapter 4

Nora and Dan made their way to LT. Park's office. "Any luck?" he asked as they entered.

"I'm afraid they got away," Dan answered.

"I'm assuming this is fallout from Masters." Nikki winced at the harshness of the lieutenant's words, whether they were directed at her or not.

"That would be our guess, sir."

"Detective," Park said as he turned to Nikki. "Would you mind giving me a few minutes with my detectives?"

"Yes sir," she answered as she stood and left the office.

"Close the door and sit down." Once Dan and Nora had taken their seats the lieutenant continued, "So what are we thinking."

"That depends on what Lieutenant Simms has said," Dan answered.

Park frowned. "Well he claims that while he did authorize Beaumont to go ahead with her buy, she didn't give him all the information, so he had no way of knowing that she was going after Masters."

"He claims?"

"Beaumont disputes this, she assures me that he did know it was Masters."

"So it comes down to who we believe," Dan said.

Park looked to Nora. "You've been pretty quite Delaney."

"I believe her," she answered firmly.

Dan shook his head. "Just because her daddy..."

"Oh please. You know that has nothing to do with anything," Nora scolded him. She turned back to the lieutenant. "Last night, at the bar, she was scared. And then this morning, she was really pissed that she was used by Simms."

Park nodded. "Have we considered the possibility that Beaumont was made without anyone tipping off Masters?"

"Simms knew we had an operation going. Why send her in?" Dan asked. "And if he is on the take then why let the operation go three months."

"I know Lieutenant Simms, he's an ass. It's possible he was just screwing with us." The lieutenant hated to think anyone on the force purposefully undermined this investigation. But unfortunately he knew the department's poor reputation was based on at least some facts. "As of this moment we don't know anything 'dirty' happened. All we know for sure is that our operation was blown. Now whether that was done by an over eager detective, an attention grabbing lieutenant or, God forbid, a dirty cop we need to find out the truth. Especially if Masters is going to come after you two."

"That may be our only way to nail him," Nora determined.

"Meaning?"

"I agree with what Dan said last night, we aren't going to get another inside shot at Masters. After three months we were just getting somewhere, which is why I think we were outed now."

"You think, whoever it is, was following your progress?"

"Yes sir."

"So what's your plan?"

"We can use the little information we were able to gather and hope it's enough to go after him or we let Masters come to us."

The lieutenant considered Nora's plan. "It's risky but if we can catch him in an attempt on an officer's life it would help cement a case against him." He looked to Dan, "what do you think?"

"She's right. But I'd still like to know for certain if someone within the department is working with him."

"I agree. We can't afford to let a dirty cop get by."

He stood and moved to the door then called Nikki back in. "Detective Beaumont I'd like you to work with Detective Delaney."

"Lieutenant?" Nora asked as she jumped to her feet.

"Talk to Beaumont's CI find out if he has any new information," Park ordered. He looked at the cut on Nora's head and the blood on the collar of her shirt. "But first stop at home and get cleaned up."

"Yes sir," Nora relented.

Nora started to follow Nikki out of the office but the lieutenant grabbed her arm. "Find out how good an actress she really is while Dan and I look at Simms," he said quietly.

Nora nodded then rushed to catch up with Nikki.

"So divide and conquer huh?" Nikki asked. "Lucky for you I'm telling the truth."

"We'll see," Nora smiled. "Before we do anything we have to check on my car," she announced as she led Nikki out of the station.

**

With her car out of commission Nora had no choice but to allow Nikki to drive them to the department garage.

"I know you have no reason to believe me or to trust Darius, but he didn't set you up this morning," Nikki said, breaking the silence.

"Just a coincidence I guess," Nora answered sarcastically.

"You getting shot at in front of the station where you work everyday? Yeah, I guess so."

Nora frowned, she'd have to give Nikki that one. "So what's his story?"

Nikki cast a quick glance Nora's way before taking a deep breath and turning her eyes back to the road. "Back when I was a rookie I came upon a group of kids messing around in the cemetery. When they saw me approach most of them took off."

"Which means they were up to no good," Nora determined.

"Vandalizing headstones. Anyway most of them ran but one hid in the shadows and tackled me when I got too close." Nikki shook her head at the stupidity, both hers and the kid's. "I don't know what the hell he was thinking, I had no idea who they were, he could've gotten away like the rest of them."

"Trying to prove something to his friends."

"I guess. Anyway he was a big football player, managed to knock my gun away from me and was in the process of strangling me when Darius came up behind him. Hit him with a potted plant and saved my life."

"I guess that's a pretty good reason to trust him," Nora finally conceded. "So he was one of the vandals?"

Nikki nodded. "He was a dumb teenager doing a dumb thing but he stood up when it mattered."

"Lucky for you."

Nikki nodded more emphatically. "I put in a good word for him, he got probation and he's been on the right side ever since."

"Okay."

Nikki turned to look at Nora again. "Okay?"

"Call me crazy but I trust you."

Nikki found herself smiling at the admission. "Just wait till you get to know me sugar. You'll love me."

"Don't push your luck," Nora laughed.

**

When the two detectives finally made it to the garage Nikki had to rush to keep up with Nora. They spotted the beloved car and the back half of a body sticking out of the driver's side. "Watch what you're doing there, the poor girl's been through enough." Nikki turned at the harshness of Nora's words and was surprised to find a huge grin gracing her features.

"What did you do to my car?" The mechanic's words had Nikki's head spinning back in her direction. This was turning into an interesting meeting.

"Your car?" Nora asked as she moved toward the vehicle.

"All the work I put into restoring it? You bet your sweet ass." The woman turned back to appraise the damage, holding her arms wide, motioning to the destruction. "What the hell did you do to it?"

"Nothing," Nora demanded. "I'm fine by the way."

"You wouldn't be here if you weren't darlin'." She turned the same appraising eye to Nora, frowning as she noticed the cut on her forehead. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Nora said with a reassuring smile.

Nikki stood back and took in the exchange between the two women. She was intrigued by this side of Nora, she seemed open and teasing and nothing like the gruff detective she'd been dealing with so far. She was brought back to reality when the mechanic spoke in her direction.

"Where's Danny?"

"He's working another angle of the case," Nora answered. "This is Detective Nikki Beaumont from narcotics."

Nikki stepped forward to shake the woman's hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Nikki this is Regina Monier."

"Reggie," the woman corrected as she shook Nikki's hand. "From narcotics?" she asked as her eyebrows pulled into a frown.

"Word travels fast," Nikki answered with a shrug.

"So you think you can fix her up again?" Nora asked, not paying attention to the other conversation or just not wanting to discuss it.

Reggie gave an exasperated sigh. "Sure. We've already dug out all the bullets and have sent them to ballistics. I have a few papers for you to sign and once it's released I'll have it towed to your parents'."

"That won't work," Nora said with a shake of her head.

"Why? That's where we worked before?"

Nikki watched as Nora cast her a quick glance and realized that this wasn't a conversation Nora wanted with an audience.

"It just won't. Can't we work on it at your place," Nora pleaded.

Reggie closed her eyes and stretched her neck as she thought over the request. "Fine," she relented. "But we'll have to work fast, the garage is being converted into an art studio."

Nora gave a snort. "You're giving up your garage?"

"Yeah, the things I do for love," she answered with a sad smile. "Come with me to sign the papers."

Nikki stayed behind as the other two went into the office. She wandered around the car seeming to take in the damage while keeping a surreptitious eye on the office. She could see the two through the window, they seemed to be arguing but almost in an apologetic way. Her suspicions were cemented when Reggie's hand moved toward Nora's injury only to be stopped before she made contact. Nikki saw Nora's head jerk in her direction and hoped that her own head jerked away faster.

Needing a diversion Nikki pulled out her cell and called Darius, setting up a meeting for later in the evening. She snapped her phone closed just as Nora returned. "Okay Beaumont, let's head out."

Nikki turned back toward the office and gave Reggie a wave.

Once they were settled back in the car Nikki turned. "Okay where to?"

"Home James," Nora teased. "Sorry, couldn't resist. But you're probably more used to saying that than hearing it."

Nikki started the car and pulled away. "I'll have you know I've been driving myself since I was sixteen," she said adamantly. "Besides, we never had a driver named James," she added with a grin.

Nora laughed. "My mistake."

Nikki debated how to approach the next subject, or even if she should. Honestly, it was none of her business but that had never stopped her before. "So you and Reggie go back far?" she asked.

"High school."

"Hmm, you seem close."

"Yeah," Nora replied simply.

"And she's involved with an artist?" Nikki tried to keep her interrogation more conversational. "A little role reversal in that relationship."

Nora turned as her brows frowned. "What?"

"Well, she's the mechanic and her _boy_friend is the artist. It's kind of cool," Nikki answered casually and she watched as a conflicted emotion flittered across the other woman's face.

"Right," Nora said as she turned back toward her window. "Take the next right." The rest of the conversation consisted of directions to Nora's apartment. 


	5. Chapter 5

As the two women entered the apartment Nora motioned to the couch. "Make yourself at home, I'm just gonna change." Then she disappeared into the back room.

Nikki moved around the small area, trying to gain a little more insight into Nora Delaney. There wasn't much to go on, very few books on the shelves, mostly crime dramas; a few CDs next to the player, female singer/songwriters and a few jazz artists, typical in New Orleans. Nikki looked around but couldn't find any pictures, Nora either hated having her picture taken or she kept them all in her bedroom. Or maybe they were on the fridge, everyone hung photos there, she figured as she began in the direction of the kitchen. She stopped in her path as the front door opened and a young man entered.

"Hi there," he said as he approached with his hand out. "I'm Bobby Delaney."

"Oh," Nikki said with surprise. _Wow, I guess I was way off. Damn_.

"And you are?" Bobby prompted.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Nikki Beaumont." She took his hand. "You caught me by surprise, I didn't know Nora was married."

Bobby snorted as he squeezed her hand. "Oh god, no. I'm Nora's brother."

"Bobby let go of her hand," Nora ordered as she entered the room.

"Sorry honey," he teased as he went over and pulled his sister into a hug. "Just meeting your new friend."

"What the hell?" Nora said as she pushed him away. "What are you doing home anyway?"

"I'm on a meal break," Bobby laughed as he moved into the kitchen. "Can I get either of you anything?"

"No we have to go out," Nora answered then looked back to Nikki.

"I thought he was your husband," she admitted.

"Oh god, no."

"Yeah, that was pretty much his reaction," Nikki smiled.

Bobby returned with a plate of cold pizza and sank into the recliner. "Beaumont? Related to the Councilman?"

Nikki furrowed her brow at the question, not sure where the question was going. "My father," she answered hesitantly.

"His speech at graduation was really good." Nikki smiled proudly at the surprise statement.

"Your father spoke at the last graduation?" Nora asked.

"So you're with the NOPD too?" Nikki asked him and then turned to Nora. "And what kind of sister are you, missing his big day?" she tried to tease but flinched when Nora crossed her arms and glared at her.

"Well considering it was barely two months ago I was kinda busy," she retorted.

Properly scolded Nikki lowered her eyes, "sorry."

"Don't mind Nora, she's been a bit grumpy lately."

"Gee I wonder why," Nora grumbled as she moved into the bathroom.

Bobby motioned Nikki toward the couch. "Really, her bark is worse than her bite."

"Well I've haven't been bitten yet," Nikki replied as she sat. "So which division are you with?"

"Mounted."

"Oh? Have you been riding long?"

"Most of my life. That's where my father started and he always seemed larger than life sitting up on the horse."

"Something about a man on a horse," Nikki drawled. "So the department is a family business?"

"At least for us it is."

"You want to grab an early dinner before we meet Darius?" Nora asked as she reentered the room.

"You two are working together?" Bobby questioned.

"Temporarily," Nora answered.

"Nora's trying to find out if I purposely ruined her investigation while her partner checks a different angle." Nikki flashed him an innocent grin then turned to Nora, "that about right?"

"I've already told you I believe you."

"Oh, you're _that_ detective," Bobby frowned. "Well for what it's worth, I believe you too."

"Oh big surprise. Bobby Delaney trusting a gorgeous woman." Nora swallowed when Nikki turned to her with raised eyebrows. "So you want to go out to eat or just get something here," Nora tried to change the subject quickly.

"We can go out." Nikki smiled as she stood. "I'll even buy."

"Yes you will," Nora agreed.

Nikki chuckled. "So just how many more meals do you figure I owe you sugar."

"I'll let you know," Nora teased.

Bobby stood as the two women headed toward the door. "It was a pleasure to meet you," he grinned as he shook Nikki's hand.

"You too," she replied with a wink.

Nora rolled her eyes as she opened the door. "Good bye little brother."

Nikki chuckled as the door closed behind them. "Your brother's cute. Quite the flirt too." At Nora's questioning glance Nikki laughed. "Don't worry, he's not my type."

"None of my business," Nora replied as she held the building door open for Nikki.

_Would you like it to be_ Nikki thought to herself as she brushed past and headed to the street. "So Bobby doesn't seem that much younger than you," she said as they climbed into the car.

"Only a couple of years. Why?"

"Well he's just now entering the department and you already have your shield."

"He received a scholarship to play ball for LSU."

"You didn't go to school?"

"Didn't see the point. I knew this is what I wanted to do and I didn't want my advancement held back by four years."

"I can see that," Nikki nodded. "But I think my degree has help in my advancement."

"Yes, I'm sure it has Detective Beaumont."

Nikki shook her head. "Don't you give me that shit," she began heatedly. "I've worked damn hard to get to where I am. And this is the last place my father wanted me to be so don't even think he did anything to help me."

Nora held up her hands in surrender. "Sorry. Just kidding."

Nikki let out a breath. "No, I'm sorry. It's just something I've heard a lot."

"I get it, I've heard the same 'daddy's little girl' crap myself."

"At least your father being a fellow officer probably gained you more respect. Mine's just a politician."

"I don't know about respect but definitely higher expectations." Nora watched the scenery pass by for a second. "So your father wasn't happy about your career choice?"

"He wanted me to follow his footsteps and go to law school."

"You could still get to where he is, there are probably a few voters who would trust a cop over a lawyer."

"No thanks. I deal with enough politicking as it is."

"Yeah," Nora commiserated. "So any other topics I should steer clear of? You've got yourself quite the temper, I'd like to avoid it if possible."

Nikki snorted. "That should do for now. Maybe I'll fill you in on more when we get to know each other better."

"Hmm. Call me crazy but I think I like the sound of that."

"Oh you are crazy sugar," Nikki teased as she parked the car in front of a restaurant for a quick dinner before their meeting with Darius.

Once they were settled and had placed their orders Nikki decided to fill the silence. "You know I really am..."

Nora held up her hand. "Nikki if you're going to apologize again you can just stop. Okay?"

"I just don't like making mistakes."

Nora found herself smiling at the admission. "Well that makes two of us, so we'll just have to fix this one."

Nikki smiled back. "I really can't believe you're being this forgiving. You have every right to shoot me for what happened."

"Contrary to what everyone is telling you I'm not a complete bitch."

"No?" Nikki asked with surprise.

Nora raised an eyebrow. "No," she assured. "However you may want to avoid ruining another of my investigations."

"I'll keep that in mind." The women leaned back as the waitress delivered their plates. As the two started in on their meals Nikki decided to learn a little more about the woman across from her. "So Bobby says that the force is a family business."

"For some of us. My older brothers went a different way."

"Wow, a house full of boys. Must have been a fun childhood for the only girl."

Nora smiled wickedly, "oh I held my own."

Nikki laughed. "I just bet you did."

"So you're an only child?"

"How'd you guess?"

"You're not the only one who's good at what you do," Nora winked.

"Oh I don't doubt it." The two ate in silence for a while until Nikki couldn't take it anymore. She was a naturally curious person and Nora was not a fountain of information, at least she didn't willingly give up too much. "So...can I ask you something?"

"Hmm," Nora said as she looked up. "You haven't been shy so far but if you have to ask to ask this one should be good. Go ahead, but I reserve the right to remain silent."

"That's fair," Nikki decided. "I was just wondering about before, when I asked you about Reggie's artist."

"Yeah," Nora replied uncertainly.

"Well, it's not actually a _boy_-friend is it?"

"Look, Beaumont."

"Uh oh," Nikki smiled.

"What?"

"Well, it had been Nikki now we're back to last names." She tried to keep her tone light but inside she was worried that her curiosity just killed the cat.

Nora released a breath. "Nikki..." she began.

"I know it's none of my business but it just seemed as though you two had a past that went beyond mere friendship."

Nora closed her eyes and ran her hand across her forehead. She'd been with this woman barely a day and she already knew something Dan hadn't figured out in two years. "Look, Nikki," she said purposefully. "My personal life is nobody's business. Nobody's," she reiterated slowly.

"Oh," Nikki nodded as the meaning of Nora's statement became clear. "I wasn't trying to be nosy."

"It's just....it's complicated."

"I get it. I do. With my background I'm not unaccustomed to public scrutiny."

"It's okay," Nora sighed. "That's all part of working together for the first time. We're both learning topics to not talk about." She gave a half-hearted smile then glanced at her watch. "We should get going if we're going to meet Darius."

"Nora..."

"We don't want to be late." Nora pushed away from the table and headed for the exit.

"Right," Nikki said quietly as she threw a few bills on the table and followed after the blonde.


	6. Chapter 6

The drive to the meeting with Darius was done in silence. Something Nikki was learning to deal with where Nora was concerned.

"The cemetery?" Nora asked when they reached their destination.

Nikki cut off the engine and started to get out of the car. "Darius likes to make sure nobody's messing around."

"Ah," Nora said as she climbed out. "His own form of retribution?" she asked as her phone rang. "Delaney."

"_Hey Nora."_

"Hey partner, find anything on your end?" Nikki turned to pay attention to the conversation and both women leaned against the trunk of the car.

"_Unfortunately a whole bunch of nothing. If Simms is on the take we can't find what he's getting paid."_

"Nothing?"

"_Nope. There's no money in his house, his cars are at least ten years old and the only jewelry his wife seems to own is a wedding band. Not even an engagement ring."_

"What about his girlfriend?" Nora asked.

"_What?"_

"Well if his wife isn't getting spoiled someone must be," Nora figured.

"_Sorry partner the money just isn't there."_

"Well until we can get into the house and cut open his mattress I won't be convinced."

_"As far as Beaumont goes we can't tell where daddy's money ends and hers begins, so no way of telling if she's on the take."_

"You looked?"

"_Of course we looked Nora. You still think she's clean?"_

"Yes." She answered simply due to her audience.

"_Where are you now?"_

"Meeting Nikki's informant."

"_Somewhere out in the open with lots of witnesses I hope."_

"Dan," she sighed.

"_Okay fine, but be careful. We're still getting things put into place, but other than that we're calling it a night on this end so I'll see you in the morning."_

"Good-night."

"So any news on Lieutenant Simms?" Nikki asked as Nora ended her call.

Nora pushed off the car and headed toward the cemetery entrance. "'Fraid not."

Nikki took a few long strides to catch up. "So gonna look a little harder at me?"

"Should I?"

"I could be leading you to your death," Nikki teased. At least she hoped it came across that way.

"At least we're in the right place for it." Nora reached out and put her hand on Nikki's arm. "We'll figure it out."

"Thanks," Nikki nodded. The two stood smiling at each other for a few seconds until the spell was broken.

"There you are, I was beginning to wonder if you would show," Darius announced as he came through the front gate.

Nora gave a relieved breath. "Just had a few things to take care of."

Nikki cast a sideways glance at the blonde before turning to Darius. "You seem awfully anxious to see us. Does that mean you have something?"

"You want to walk with me while I make my rounds?" he asked.

"No," Nora answered quickly. "Why don't we just talk here."

Nikki smiled and leaned close to the other woman. "What's the matter Detective. Don't like cemeteries."

"What have you found?" Nora asked, causing Nikki's smile to widen.

"Well I haven't been able to find out who, if anyone, on the force is also on Master's payroll. He is closing ranks and the information is not flowing."

"Then why the hurry to meet us?" Nikki asked.

"I went to the bar earlier actin' like I was looking for Lola here," he began as he motioned to Nora. "I talked to Freddy. You remember him?" When Nora nodded he continued. "He said Lola was about to meet an untimely end and that I shouldn't mention her again. Ever."

"To be safe you should probably just stay away from this then," Nora told him. "We'll find the link to Masters."

"Nora," Nikki began. "This is serious."

"What?" Nora shrugged. "He already tried and failed."

"Sounds like he's planning to try again."

"Thanks for the info Darius." Nora spun on her heels and headed back to the car.

Nikki watched as Nora walked away. "You be careful girl." Nikki turned to give Darius a smile and a nod before she rushed to catch up.

Nikki climbed into the car, inserted the key but then paused, "Nora.."

"Why don't you drop me off at home and we can start again in the morning."

"I don't know if you should be alone."

"Masters isn't stupid enough to try again in the same day." Part of her was hoping he was so that they could get this whole investigation over with, she just didn't need Nikki around to get in the way.

Nikki started the car and pulled out onto the street. "Maybe we could call Lieutenant Park, have him park a unit out front of your place."

"I appreciate the concern but I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can, but..."

"Nikki," Nora cut in. She took a deep breath to calm her initial response. "I appreciate it, I really do, just trust me on this. Okay?"

"It's just that if I hadn't..."

"No," Nora declared definitively. "If Simms hadn't. This isn't your fault."

"Thanks but I reserve the right to disagree."

"Fine. But once this is all over with you're going to have to cut yourself a break."

Nikki smiled at Nora's forgiveness. "Thanks."

"No thanks needed," Nora said as they pulled up in front of her building.

"You need a ride in the morning?"

"Nah, I'll catch one. Just meet us at the station," Nora said as she opened her door and started to step out.

"Um," Nikki started, not so eloquently. "About the thing were not supposed to talk about..." she flinched as the words tumbled out. She wasn't meaning to talk about the subject, Nora obviously didn't want to, but she felt a strange tension that made her not want to let Nora go. She relaxed slightly when Nora chuckled.

"One foot out the door," the blonde muttered.

"It's just that if you want to talk about it I understand a thing or two on the subject." Nikki mentally kicked herself, she had never hinted this much in her life. But there was something about the blonde that told Nikki her usual open, outspoken, boisterous self wasn't the way to go.

Nora turned and offered the other woman a shy smile, "I'll keep that in mind. See you in the morning," she said as she got out of the car

As the door closed Nikki put the window down. "Just be careful."

Nora shook her head as she leaned down to look through the opening. "Do you always worry this much?"

Nikki bit her lip as she considered her answer. "Only about certain people," she confessed. Although having know Nora for barely twenty four hours she couldn't explain why she suddenly fell into the category.

Nora stared at her for a second, unsure how to respond. "Good night Nikki," she finally said as she straightened and started toward her building. _What did she mean by that_, Nora wondered as she paused to watch Nikki's tail lights disappear down the street.

She cursed her distraction when she was suddenly grabbed from behind and slammed face first into the wall. Instinctively she kicked out with her foot, connecting with the man's shin and brought her elbow back into his chest to rob him of at least a little breath. As his grip loosened she was able to spin around and catch him under the chin with the back of her fist. Before she could unholster her weapon another body rushed her and pinned her against the wall, giving the first man time to recover and help hold her steady.

"Hey there Skippy," she managed just as he brought up his hand and jabbed a needle into her neck. "Shit," she said slowly as her limbs started to lose their strength. "What was that?" She slurred as the two men started dragging her toward their car.

"Don't worry, you'll live. At least until Louie kills you." They opened the trunk and threw her in. "Or maybe he'll let me do it," Skippy said as he removed Nora's gun and shoved it into the waist of his jeans, then he removed the handcuffs from her belt, the key from her pocket, and secured her hands behind her back. "I would really enjoy that," he added as he closed the lid.


	7. Chapter 7

Nikki was half way home before the tension in her stomach finally became painful. "Dammit," she cursed as she pulled into a U-turn. She raced back to Nora's cursing herself for not getting the other woman's phone number. As she pulled up out front she threw open the door as she killed the engine and rushed into the building. _She can yell at me all she wants_, she thought to herself. Pretty sure that would be the reception she'd receive. _Just be there_.

She knocked on the door and waited....and waited. "Come on Nora," she said as she pounded. She put her ear to the door trying to hear any movement from inside. "Shit," she muttered as she pulled out her phone. "This is Detective Beaumont could you connect me to Lieutenant Park, SCU."

Nikki began quickly once her call connected. "Lieutenant, this is Detective Beaumont."

"_Yes Detective_."

"I dropped Detective Delaney off about fifteen minutes ago and now she's not answering her door."

"_Detective.._." he tried to cut in.

"My informant told us that Masters was making threats. She told me she'd be fine but..."

"_Detective._..." he tried again.

"I may be overreacting but with the attempt this morning..."

"_Beaumont,"_ he said with a slightly raised voice.

Nikki jerked at the tone. "Yes sir."

"_We have a tail on them."_

"Sir?" Nikki questioned as she headed back out of the building.

"_Delaney figured the only way to close this case would be to let Masters make a move."_

"You mean she was bait?"

"_They both were. Unfortunately Detective Harney had a couple of friends who were nearby when a couple of men tried to jump him, they stopped him from being taken. The unit that was watching him moved in and they apprehended Masters's men. They were just brought in and we are finalizing a plan."_

"Unfortunately? That's actually good for Dan isn't it?"

"_Sure but I don't actually like having Delaney there alone."_

"I see." Nikki climbed back into her car and started the engine. "Sir, I'd like to be involved."

"_I appreciate that but..."_

"I'd really like to see this to it's conclusion," Nikki pleaded. Then a thought struck her. "If you think I had something to do with Nora's abduction I can assure you that I didn't."

She could hear the sigh through the phone. "_We're pretty sure they are headed toward the south shore."_

"Johnny Masters has a boat there."

"_Head that direction and we'll call you once we know for sure. But stay out of the way."_

"Yes sir," Nikki said as she disconnected.

**

Nora was pulled from the trunk and she immediately realized that they were at the marina. This wasn't good, she really didn't want to go for a cruise. Whatever drug she was given left her feeling slightly sluggish but at least she was aware. However if the lieutenant didn't have her back-up in place she wasn't sure being aware would be a good thing. No, she couldn't think that way, she had to assume there was a unit watching her and that they could get the harbor patrol in position before she ended up in the middle of the lake.

She forced her legs to move as she tried to walk between the two larger men, frustrated with her slow movements they practically dragged her along the dock. She struggled to focus her eyes as she spotted a small group of men waiting at the end of a pier.

"What the hell is this?" Lieutenant Simms said as they approached.

"I knew it," Nora muttered as she registered who spoke.

"When you said you wanted to meet you didn't tell me this was going on." Simms yelled at Louis Masters as he motioned in Nora's direction. She could tell from his tone that he was nervous about being left out of the extent of this meeting.

"Afraid to get your hands dirty, Simms," Nora growled at him.

Louis Masters stepped forward and clamped his hand around her throat. "I'd keep quiet if I were you. Unless you'd like me to deal with you first." Nora stared up into his eyes, her body screaming at her to fight for air but her brain not wanting to give him the satisfaction. _How stubborn is too stubborn._ He sneered at her as he let go and with a nod to the men at her sides they let go and she fell to her knees, drawing in deep breaths.

Masters spun on his heel and moved back toward Simms. "Tell me again why you waited three months before you let me know I had cops in my club."

"I told you to watch yourself but if I had told you they were there I would have been discovered," Simms said. "It was too risky."

Johnny Masters stepped up behind his brother. "Too risky for who?" he yelled at Simms.

Still on her knees Nora lifted her head to watch the argument. She cast a quick glance around, trying to plan her escape route. Unfortunately, being on the dock, the only way to go without getting shot in the back would be the water. _How far can you swim without using your arms_, she wondered. _Probably not far enough,_ she determined. Okay, come up with plan B—_stall_.

"I was monitoring the situation," Simms reasoned. "Once I had a viable option I went with it. This," he pointed to Nora. "Is an overreaction."

"This couldn't be helped. My brother takes exception to people trying to kill him," Louis said casually.

"Your brother needs to think once in a while," Simms said as he pointed to his head.

Nora watched as Johnny pushed past his brother, took her gun from his waistband and shot Simms in the head. "Think on that asshole," he spat.

Louis turned quickly and grabbed his brother by the shirt. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Bastard had it coming. Besides it's her gun, let her take the fall for this."

Louis pushed his brother away. "You fucking idiot. He was supposed to take the fall for her death not the other way around."

"As long as they're all dead what the fuck does it matter," Johnny reasoned.

"Maybe I'll let you hold the bag on this one and then you'll see what it matters."

"He's already hanging you out to dry," Nora said from her spot on the ground.

Both men turned in her direction. Louis motioned toward her and the man at her side hauled her up to her feet. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about bitch."

"Come on Johnny, think about it. He's using your boat." Louis stepped forward and backhanded her across the jaw.

Johnny stepped forward and rested a hand on his brother's shoulder. "What's she going on about?"

"She's trying to turn us against each other to save her own skin. But it won't work because we are in this together." Louis turned away from her and motioned toward two of his men standing next to Simms's lifeless form. "Load this body while we wait for her partner to show. We'll dump all three in the lake. And then I'll figure out the rest."

"You think the department is going to waste time on a two-bit drug dealer with a cop killer on the loose. Every cop in town is going to be hunting you Johnny." Nora knew she needed to buy some time, she just hoped this was the way to do it.

Louis pulled a gun from under his jacket and moved forward, pushing it under Nora's chin. "Shut up."

"You wouldn't really sell me out would you?" Johnny asked uncertainly

"Think about it brother, she's playing you. When has she ever called you Johnny."

"Stupid bitch," Johnny spat as he stepped forward pushing his brother out of the way. "Let me kill her now," he pleaded as he pushed her gun hard against her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "I'll succeed where you failed," he taunted her.

"Maybe if you didn't have such a thick neck," she retorted.

He pulled the gun back and was about to smash it against her face when Louis grabbed his arm. "Wait," he said. "Look. The guys are here with the other one."

All three turned to see Dan being led down the dock toward them. _Shit,_ Nora thought to herself.

"It's about damn time," Louis called out to them. "What took you so long?" he asked as he took a step toward them. "What the hell," he muttered when they didn't answer.

Nora noticed as Louis seemed to tense and she looked again in Dan's direction. She realized that he was walking in front of the two men with him and, that in the darkness, they seemed to be staying out of sight. While Masters and his men were distracted by their approach she took the opportunity to look around and noticed a boat silently coming toward the end of the dock. She wanted to look back along the other side of the docks to see if any others were approaching from that direction but didn't want to draw attention to herself, or them.

Nora could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She felt incredibly exposed, she was reasonably sure that Masters and his men were outnumbered but she was the one standing in the middle of them. Louis and Johnny were standing in front of her, there was still one man at her side, another standing next to the steps onto the boat and two more still on the boat with Simms's body. She took a deep breath, whatever was going to happen wasn't going to be fun.

"Something isn't right," Louis whispered to his brother. "Get her on the boat," he ordered.

Johnny grabbed Nora's arm and pulled her toward the boat at the same moment that hell seemed to break loose around her. It started with a crack in the silence and the man who had been at her side fell to the ground clutching at his shoulder. Louis crouched and began firing wildly in Dan and the other officers' direction, Nora caught a quick glance of them ducking for cover. She used the chaos to turn in Johnny's loose hold so she could bring her knee up between his legs. As he bent over she pulled away and dropped to the ground, she rolled onto her back, brought her legs up and kicked out at him, causing him to stumble backwards.

Before he had time to recover, the boat that had been approaching reached the end of the dock and four officers jumped out, guns drawn. Johnny raised his gun but before he could shoot he was fired upon twice, getting hit once in the leg and once in the arm, forcing him to drop his gun. The man who had been standing by the steps of the boat quickly dropped his gun and fell to his knees, arms high above his head.

"Two more on the boat," Nora called out to the officers. Alerting them just as the two had stepped up from the lower level and onto the deck of the boat. Stepping into the middle of the fight with four guns pointed their direction the two gave up quickly.

After a few seconds of no gunfire Nora forced herself into a sitting position so she could survey the scene. Three of Masters's men were being cuffed and led away up the dock, two were cuffed but were still on the ground due to their injuries, Johnny being one of these. Finally Nora's gaze fell on Louis Masters, he was lying on his back with his face turned in her direction staring at her but the red circle in the middle of his forehead told her he wasn't seeing.

Nora tore her gaze away from the dead eyes just as Dan knelt down beside her. "Hey partner," he said as he reached behind her to release the cuffs.

"Bout time," she said as she massaged her wrists. "Any of our guys hurt?"

"Nope," Dan said as he helped her to her feet. "Luckily Masters was a crappy shot."

"Simms's body is on the boat," she informed him. "I don't know if I'd count him as one of ours though." She wrapped her arm around Dan's waist and let him help her back toward the parking lot.

He looked down at her as he put his arm around her back. "You okay?" he asked, surprised by her willingness to be helped.

"Fine," she answered simply. Although she did need to lean heavily on him as they made their way along the dock.

Lieutenant Park made his way toward them. "Nice job." Then he cast an appraising eye over the blonde detective. "You need to go to the hospital? Get checked out?"

"No sir. I'm fine." To prove her point Nora straightened so she was leaning less heavily on Dan.

Park was unconvinced but didn't argue. "Okay. This will take us most of the night to clean up so why don't you go ahead and head home. We'll debrief in the morning."

"Yes sir," she answered. "And... thank you, sir."

"You did good Delaney. Now go get some rest," he ordered as he headed toward the crime scene.

As he walked away Nora and Dan turned back toward the lot, Nora pausing when she spotted Nikki at the end of the dock. "Why am I not surprised she's here," she muttered.

"Not long after she dropped you off she turned around and went back. Called the lieutenant and he had no choice but to tell her about the plan. He said she was pretty adamant about seeing the end of this."

Nora smiled at the thought of the other woman coming back for her.

"I guess I was wrong about her," Dan said.

"Yeah," Nora agreed. "She is good."

"High praise," Dan laughed. "Considering last night you were ready to wring her neck."

"Yeah, well..." Nora shrugged as they made their way toward the brunette.

Nikki started to reach forward as the two approached but stopped herself. "You okay?" she asked calmly, trying to mask her level of concern.

"Fine," Nora nodded. "Told you not to worry."

"Yeah, well..." Nikki shrugged.

Nora smiled then quickly schooled her expression. "At least now you're off the hook," Nora informed her. "Simms is dead," she said as she hooked her thumb back toward the boat. "Louis Masters too."

"Could've been a lot worse," Nikki said as her eyes locked with Nora's.

"Sorry I misjudged you," Dan said as he held out his hand.

Nikki smiled as she accepted it. "No problem. It was a pleasure working with you."

"You too," he replied. "Okay let's get you home," he said as he tightened the hold on his partner.

"See ya around, Beaumont," Nora said as Dan led her toward the car.

* * *

A/N: I know it's a quick and easy end to the case but I did warn you.

The next chapter will be the last--more of a quick epilogue.


	8. Epilogue

It had been three weeks since the conclusion of the Masters case and things were just about back normal. Nikki had tried to call a few times but Nora had allowed herself to be 'too busy' to call back. Too chicken-shit was more like it but Nora couldn't allow that complication, nope better to just let things go. Although her path to normalcy was derailed last night with Dan's phone call.

She swiveled in her chair when Lieutenant Park entered the bullpen and called everyone's attention.

"As you all know Lieutenant Simms of narcotics is currently under indictment for his various illegal activities. This development has left that unit in a state of disarray and the powers-that-be have asked me to step in and right the ship. This is a challenge too important to the department for me to pass up and while I hate to leave SCU I know that I will leave you all in very capable hands." He nodded toward Dan who immediately stood up and moved to the front of the room. "I'd like to take this opportunity to introduce Lieutenant Dan Harney and I expect you to give him the same support and respect you have always given to me."

As Dan made it to the front the room exploded with applause and whistles. Nora was the first one to her feet as she clapped for her new boss. She wasn't happy about losing her partner but she knew he deserved this promotion and she was truly happy for him. Although she did do her fair share of grumbling last night on the phone when he called to give her advanced warning of this announcement.

After a few minutes of ovation everyone settled back down. "I appreciate the support and I promise to work very hard to keep it. I know I have big shoes to fill but I also know that I have the best people the department has to offer working with me. I'm confident this unit will continue to be a bright spot for the NOPD." Dan paused for a few more applause before he looked to Nora. "And as for big shoes to fill," he grinned. "I leave behind a pretty big job myself, one that will take a special kind of person to tackle." Nora crossed her arms as she narrowed her eyes and glared at him, a few chuckles sounding behind her.

"I think I found that person. Now it did take some convincing but she assures me she's up for the challenge." Nora's brows drew into a frown, Dan hadn't mentioned anything about a new partner. "I would like to introduce the newest member to SCU," Dan began as he raised his hand and motioned toward the entrance. "Detective Nikki Beaumont."

Nikki smiled as everyone turned in her direction. She flashed back to the first time she walked into this room, relieved that at least this time they were smiling. She'd hoped they would be able to move past the initial meeting.

"Okay people let's get to work," Dan announced.

Nikki smiled as several people came over to offer her a welcome. As the last officer stepped away she scanned the room for her new partner, finally resting on a set of green eyes staring back. She smiled tentatively but it faded when Nora looked away.

Nora looked to the desk across from hers. _So much for going back to normal,_ she thought. _But then again her normal up to this point hadn't been all that great._ She looked back and found a set of nervous eyes still studying her. _Why not give complications a try_, she thought as she smiled. Her heart skipped when Nikki smiled back.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading--hope you enjoyed.


End file.
